touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenshi Hinanai
frame|right Introduction Tenshi Hinanai, the final boss of Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, a celestial being from the heavens with the power to control the Earth itself. Tenshi wields the Scarlet Sword, and is responsible for the earthquake that leveled the Hakurei Shrine, though her actions are out of boredom induced curiosity with life below the heavens. Although she has been around the block a few times in terms of nerfs, Tenshi remains a very solid character. By the time Hisou Tensoku arrived, Tenshi's main attraction, her rock drills, have been nerfed in block/hitstun, recovery time, chaining ability, just about everything. Despite that, they retain enough stun to be usable and most of her C projectiles were left untouched. Advantages: Her rock drills have the greatest projectile stun in the game, second only to maybe a staggered Cirno 6B. Her C lasers, while slow, are very thick and have a considerable combo time before they can be teched out of. 2C has a range of cover that shouldn't be underestimated. She has two powerful reversal spellcards that even got turned into a harder-to-use (but still useful) 623 skillcard in Hisou Tensoku. She also has possibly the greatest utility out of all the other characters in the game- a superarmor card, a boomerang projectile skill, an almost invincibility-on-demand 623, a shield rock skill, a delayed tremor rock skill, an extremely quick graze attack, a super that stops enemies from receiving weather effects and a laser super that gains considerable power when used under a weather effect while simultaneously canceling it out. Disadvantages: Her melee is a bit uneasy. 3A has a fairly large range that falls just short of 'long', making it easy to whiff on accident with a very vulnerable recovery. If you try and Dial-A someone and the first hit happens to counterhit, the entire combo gets invalidated. Due to nerfs, chaining her rock drills and executing blockstrings is a very difficult business. Her j.5A has a very small range centered more towards the right of her sprite than it is towards the bottom of it. Overall, her drills and melee will require some patience to get used to. Hisoutensoku Changes * Tenshi got a new bullet : 5B. * Her rock drill bullet is now 6B and is chargeable. * 3A and f.5A are chargeable. * Sword of the Earth (214BC) , Pillars of Divine Punishment (22BC) and Beams of Non-Perception (236BC) can be used in the air at lvl 1. * C version of Beams of Non-Perception (236BC) now cover a wider area. * The keystones Tenshi summons during Guarding Keystones now rotate anticlockwise around her and she can now launch them in the air. * Tenshi can no longer fill her card slots during Temperament "State of Enlightenment" (super armor spellcard). Hisoutensoku 1.10 Changes Basic: *Spirit damage slightly reduced. *3A: Recovery slightly increased but moves Tenshi slightly forward. *J2A: Speed increased. Faster recovery. *J6A: Active frames greatly reduced. *JA: Increased recovery time. *66B: No more back stagger, increasing reliability. *66C: Position of the hitbox has been changed. Attack hitbox is smaller, Tenshi's body hitbox is larger. Recovery time slightly increased. Skillcards: *Non-Conceptual Power: Fewer lasers at Lv0. *Heaven and Earth Press: No longer causes spirit damage. Rock size increased at Lv3. *Temperament Sword of Scarlet Perception: Distance increased. Number of hits increased. *Sword of Scarlet Perception: Can now increase the number of hits by repeatedly pressing your attack button. *Rising Thrust: Invulnerability frames from air version removed. Can now recover from using the air version. *Sword of the Earth: Time until a HJC is accepted is greatly increased. *Six Earthquakes: Damage decreased. *Sword of Karma: Travel distance increased. *Pillars of Divine Punishment: Spirit damage reduced. Duration reduced. Now summons two pillars from Lv0. C version places the pillars at a greater distance. *Guarding Keystones: Shield duration increased. Travel distance greatly decreased, increasing with level. Damage reduced. *Earth Spirit's Awakening: Can now place two rocks, B & C version. The rocks have a small attack if you let them expire. Spellcards: *Earth Sign "Sword of the Unletting Soil": Recovery increased. Will now do 2 hits even near the wall. Blockstun reduced in the corner. *Non-perception "Sword of Rapture": Duration increased. Hitbox changed. *Heaven Sign "Sword of the Divine Justice": Will now hit crouching opponents. Damage decreased *Weather "Scarlet Weather Persuasion": Damage increased. Spirit damage reduced. Counterhit frames added to the beginning. *Earthquake "Sword of Worry and Joy": Damage greatly reduced. Increased number of hits. *Temperament Sign "Meteorological Revelation": Damage when used in weather increased. Bugfix: will now cause bonus damage during cloudy weather. *"Scarlet Weather Rapture": Now has super armor near the beginning, small gap near activation without. Duration slightly increased. Ground version's recovery slightly increased. Air version's recovery decreased. Falling speed after using in the air increased. Normal Moves Bullet Moves Special Moves Scarlet Weather Rhapsody :: B Version: Stall time is about two second max - rocks collide about two heads in front of Tenshi. :: C Version: Stall time is about four seconds max - the rocks collide about a quarter of the stage in front of Tenshi. Hisou Tensoku :: B Version: The rocks float from a much closer distance to Tenshi to start, and collide directly in front of her. It can be stalled for about 1 second to collide one character length away. The ground B version, it should be noted, comes out almost instantly and is faster than all the other versions. :: C Version: The rocks float from a much higher distance to start, and collide about 1.5 character lengths away. It can be stalled for about 3 seconds to collide almost one screen away. The ground and aerial version are identical. Alternate Skill Cards Combos All combos involving B bullets are now much harder due to their decreased hitstun/blockstun after SWR v1.03. :All ranges ::*'5AA 2B j.2B j.3D j.5A 5AA 2B 623C/214B' - 3470 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 4 ::Notes: 'Hard' is an understatement. Requires very precise j.2B and j.5A timing, otherwise Tenshi will float too far up and miss her drill or won't be able to chain seamlessly into 5AA. ::*'5AA 2B 5C 623C' - 2478-3222 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 ::Notes: the timing of the last hit is a bit awkward. Use this if you have trouble with Tenshi's above bnb. Damage varies greatly depending on the height of your opponent. ::*'5AA 2B 5C alt 214B' - maximum around 3419 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 ::Notes: Requires Six Earthquakes -Signs- alt skill. Damage may varies depending on your position AND the height of your opponent, midscreen/near-corner net you most damage. ::*'2A 3A 2B 2C alt 623B/C' - 2130 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 ::Notes: Slightly easier, requires Rising Thrust Hisou Tensoku alt skill. You can insert (hj.9 j.5A) prior to the Rising Thrust if you wish. ::*'2A 3A 2B 2C hj9 j.A j.6A/j.8A' - 2110 Damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Delay between the 3A & 2B, otherwise the 2B will hit once and the j.A will whiff. 2B should hit 5 times. If you don't limit with j.8A for whatever reason, follow up with j.2C. ::*'5AA 2B 214B j.A j.6A/j.8A' - 2679/2712 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Use j.8A if seeking damage, j.6A if forward movement. Use this on smaller characters in the corner. ::*'5A/f.5A 3A 2B hj9 j.5A j.8A' - 1650-2300 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: Very, very, very spacing dependent. Infinitely easier to perform by leaving out the j.5A ::*'66C 66C 5A 2B' - 1753 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: Projectile counter. ::*'6B hj9 j.6B j.6D j.A 5AA 2B 623C' - 3057 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 5 ::Notes: For those lucky far drills that connect. Works even at full-screen. ::*'5AA 2B 8hjc j.2B 6HS j.5A j.2B 66 j.5A 5AAA - '''3511 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 ::Notes: Requires very precise j.2B and j.5A timing. Most damageing midscreen combo Tenshi has. ::*'j.A j.8A j.2C 8/9D j.A j.8A j.2C''' - 2268 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Basic air-to-air combo. Works almost everywhere but is easier in the corner. Second j.A may not work 100% of the time depending on the situation, so you may stick simply to j.8A to be safe. Sometimes will limit, sometimes won't. :Midscreen/Near-Corner: ::*'6A Wallslam 5B hj9 j.5C 6D j.5A j.8A' - 1800-2266 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2-3+ ::Notes: Depending on vertical spacing, j.5C can induce limit knockdown, cutting the combo's spirit orb usage at the cost of dealing minimum combo damage. :Near-Corner: ::*'j.A j.6A j.5C 7/9D j.6A' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: Air-to-Air :Corner: Note: Most of Tenshi's 'All Ranges' combos are slightly easier in the corner, so be sure to refer up there. ::*'5AAA 5A/2A 2B 2C 623 (Rising Thrust)' - ~2500 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Corner BnB. Does more damage. May also do 5AAA 5A/2A 2B 623C alt (Sword of Scarlet Perception) for more damage, 2700. ::*'j.A j.8A j.2C 7/9D j.A j.6A j.2C' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Situational Air-to-Air. See anti-air under under 'All Ranges' for a better version. ::*'5AAA 5A 2B 2C hj9 j.5A j.8A' - 2796-2853 damage, 125%-130% limit :: Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Corner BnB, no skillcards needed. Timing slightly varies against different characters. Substituting j.6A for j.8A, omitting 2C, or omitting j.5A all make the combo easier to perform, but at the cost of less damage. ::*'f.5A 6A 2B 5C' - 2197 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Spacing dependent, hard to do if the opponent is all the way into the corner. Strategies Weather Related Typhoon: Temperament Sign "Meteorological Revelation" was made for this weather. Hit them with 5AA 2B and then follow up with this and be amused as the weather is canceled out just as the laser goes through their chest. Dust Storm: Most 5AA-opened combos won't work in here, so stick to 2A/3A and even f.5A. Also try and take advantage of stray counterhit lasers from 2C. Scorching Sun: Plenty of Tenshi's attacks, especially her earthquake moves, are ground based and will only hit those with their feet on the ground. This usually makes your opponent jump/fly a lot on approach and retreat. In Scorching Sun, however, staying in the air drains quite a bit of health, giving your opponent a tough choice. Calm: If Tenshi uses Temperament "State of Enlightenment" while she has the spotlight , it won't switch to the opponent even if she gets hit . Which means the opponent can't do anything to prevent Tenshi from healing herself except using a weather card . |} Category:Block Strings / Pressure